bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaii Futō
~''With the strength of a man ten fold, he's eager to accept any challenge with equal determination''!-Mangetsu20 Zaii Futō (在位不当 zaii futou ; Eng Lit Translation, "Invalid Reign," ) is the Lieutenant of the Dokueki underneath subordination of Shinshin Fūten who all work for Take Xanxus as his personal bodyguards and enforcers. His official title is Lieutenant, head of operations and debriefings. Appearance: Zaii is a man with a very tall, muscular stature, standing to be at least a head taller than the average man around Tendan or even the Soul Society. He sports various scars from his intensive training, as well as incredible resilience to pain or solid objects, as his wounds are old and not even recent, showing his extensive skill and prowess in day to day combat. He sports dark brown spiky hair that cascades over his eyes in thick bangs as well as up and around the crown of his head, with a bright red headband wrapped around his forehead, hanging in long cascading red ribbons along his neck and shoulders. His dark brown eyes compliments his hair, showing a sharp pair of brows with a endearing and determined gaze. Zaii appears in a martial artist uniform similar to most dojo schools with slight custom haggard use and changes. He has a kanji symbol for "Victory" on his back in black letters on his white gi, which is often left untied to show off his scarred, rippling torso as well as waist-tied bandages. With black-grey borders on his sleeves and collar, he sports hand bandages similar to that of professional fighters, also sporting a loose tied white gi pants, with bare feet wrapped in bandages around his heel and sole. His sword is often carried around with only a bandage harness to carry it or wrapped around the blade of the sword itself. Personality: Despite what Take's son, Rai Xanxus speaks of Zaii, the man is quite honorable when presenting and accepting challenges, nearly crazy about completing them with a inhuman mindset, often having led him to do crazy things as the Dokueki's Lieutenant. Zaii has an incredible lust for combat, feeling a near ecstacy when near the point of death and the thrill of combating a worthy enemy, and the satisfaction of defeating him. He doesn't have what you would call a sadist attitude, but more of a "rub-it-in" personality towards his enemies, knowing that any pain or damage inflicted onto his enemies would inhibit their ability to fight him at full strength. Zaii takes great pride in his body and his weapons, having many of his swords forged by the great blacksmith of the Inner Circle, Qilin. Using these blades, he's a near match for his superior, Shinshin, despite not being as fluent in swordsmanship combat, and thus allows him to underestimate opponents slightly when facing them in battle, believing in his near "invincibility." Unlike most of the Dokueki, Zaii has no real committment in staying with the group and serving Take, only knowing if he does stay, battles will always be nearby and it would sate his hunger for combat. Synopsis: History: Zaii Futō is man with a past bathed in both myth and legend. While Zaii doesn't speak openly about his past, his skill and strength are said to be far greater than that of any self-taught artisan, so its expected Zaii had a master or mentor at one point. He was said to have possessed incredible combat prowess exceeding that of even the toughest of soldiers, and more power than thought capable with any man. He revealed himself to Tendan finally, after signing up to have been part of a bloody war involving some of Tendan's worst enemies and inner corp mercenaries alike, Zaii had came out to be one of the few standing ontop, wielding a sword as large as his body, bathed in blood from the aftermath of wiping out nearly whole battalions of trained killers. This is how he was found out by Take Xanxus, and was recruited to be one of his enforcers and bodyguards, as Take was one of the few present corps that had successfully risen from the sea of blood and corpses ridden the horizon of Tendan's landscape. Since then, Zaii has become one of Dokueki's most feared enforcers, being only less than its leader Shinshin, as he possessed incredibly powerful spirit blades, crafted by the infamous spiritsmith, Qilin of the Inner Circle. Powers/Abilities: Monstrous Spiritual Power: Although Zaii doesn't have Soul Reaper powers, Zaii has adept control over his own personal reserves of Spiritual Power, using its energy for practical and destructive purposes, not entirely for finite and complicated tasks. Zaii's Spiritual Pressure when exerted has a certain bloodlust to it, choking the life out of someone while feeling a sword through one's chest is the extent and feeling any particular person would feel, both low or high, in the categories of Spiritual Power range. If anyone from the Soul Society would feel his Spiritual Pressure, they'd think he was a demon, some demented reincarnated form of Kenpachi Zaraki at the mere feeling of him. When forcefully exerted, its possible for him to shatter the glass of buildings for nearly a city block, while shaking the foundations forcefully. Zanjutsu Mastery: While not in the same degree as his superiors, Take and Shinshin, Zaii boasts incredible swordsmanship prowess, able to defeat fully armed and trained commandos with a swing swing of his blade. Despite possessing rather grand sized weapons, Zaii can use them with incredible speed and agility, able to fend off close quarters attackers with relatively little difficulty as well as reach out and strike at long ranged targets. Possessing a sword style his own that's been honed and refined by his mysterious mentor, Zaii is incredibly gifted and near Shinshin's equal, but only time and a conflict will tell if he's truly worthy to be Dokueki's leader.... Ryōtetō Kōhai, Kyūta (両手刀後背, キュータ, Ryoutetou Kouhai, Kyuuta; Eng Lit Translation, "Two Hand Sword Style, Executor,"): Zaii focuses a combination of blinding speed and inhuman strength to swing his blade in a executed vertical stroke towards his opponent. By doing so, Zaii creates an intense kinetic burst within the air to rupture and create a trace amount of his spiritual energy along with kinetically created flames, all of which possesses a high potent cutting power. This technique was used against Yusuke, forcing him to employ his main form of offense into a swift deffense. Incredible Speed: Through an unknown fast-momevement technique, Zaii is capable of standing toe to toe with Captain level combatants who use Flash Step, able to move at incredible levels of speed when need be. His reaction timing is incredible, able to take in some of the most fastest and microscopic events with perfect clarity and perception, making him able to percieve, counter, and evade some of the most high level attacks known. Hakuda Mastery: While being berift of his swords would be difficult for anyone to comprehend, Zaii is fully capable at reverting to hand-to-hand fighting styles. Zaii is capable of wrending some of the most solid substances in a twisted, unrecognizeable shape with his concentrative, honed martial strength and discipline, having the ability to send some opponents reeling through the air for nearly half a city block with a single kick, and even farther, with incredibly concussive force, with high-powered attacks. Used entwined with his swordsmanship, Zaii is an ear undominatable force to be reckoned with. High Endurance: Zaii possess near inhuman resilience, capable of taking on incredibly powerful attacks while still living through it, let alone keep fighting at optimum power and combat levels. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Binding Cloth: Used primarily on his swords to retain their immense power, Zaii can use this piece of spirit-bound woven cloth to seal away an opponent's Zanpakuto or Spiritual Power by entwining it around the target. However, this cloth is malleable, able to be cut by a sharp sword with ease as well as any physical cutting object that is non-spiritual pressure related. Kido Guns: Although not preferred, Zaii keeps a Kido rifle and handgun on hand at all times in the events he needs them, or rather not take his opponents seriously. Kido Item Summon Tattoos: Inscribed into the skin underneath his forearm's bandages, Zaii is capable of trading out(storing) and summoning one of his many swords he keeps hidden away, its location unknown even to the Dokueki as he prizes them dearly as well as collects them when he sees fit. Spirit Swords: Zaii has a unique array of bladed weapons known as Spirit Swords. Alternative to that of the weapons Soul Reapers use known as Zanpakutō, Zaii wields blades that are made by a Spiritsmith known as Qilin, who forges these weapons and crafts them with specialized properties by imbuing it with part of his energy and soul within them. This allows Zaii to use each sword with specialized abilities that set themselves apart, each unique and different in how they are handled. In using these weapons, he has employed them to be as deadly and efficient, if not moreso than any Zanpakutō a Soul Reaper wields. Akire (あきれ Akire ; Eng Lit Translation, "Unstoppable,"): Zaii's Sealed Sword.jpg|Bandaged form of Akire Released Form.jpg|Akire unwraveled Akire is a large cleaver sword with a incredibly long length and width, as the handle alone spans a good four feet in length in the form of a wooden, flexible pole to allow rapid movement of the large robust spearhead designed sword. The blade itself near the "hilt" spans a good three feet while at the tip it spans a good 3/4 of a foot, making it a fiercely intimidating weapon at first sight. It has several properties that make it a unique, and most favored weapon of Zaii's which follows as: *Kaen Sakugen (火焔 削減 kaen sakugen ; Eng Lit Translation, "Blaze Cut,"): The ability lent by Akire's natural properties, Zaii has honed this ability with incredibly devestating effectiveness. It has enough range and power to carve a deep incinerative cutting trench through a whole street while carving through buildings effortlessly for a city block long, making it both a wide radius of impact as well as lengthy discharge. Said to be one of the Akire's strongest techniques, Zaii only uses this when he is absolutely sure the enemy needs it. *'Incredible Cutting power': Despite the blade being already gargantuan in size, the blade is also incredibly well-maintained, giving it a high killing edge to its metal, allowing him to cut a deep gash into his enemy's while only needing to graze their bodies. Initiating high level Zanjutsu techniques along with this sword's masterful properties, Zaii is capable of launching "long-range" attacks with a swift execution of his strikes, able to send a rift of cutting power across the air, even ignite it due to splitting the bonds of atmospheric air molecules and spirit energy. *'Extension and Contraction': While this isn't the blade's foremost ability, the unorthodox useage of this this property allows Zaii to launch swift ambushes, counterattacks, and surprises upon his enemy. Able to extend it for nearly a kilometer long, Zaii favors this blade when a really big opponent comes along so he can match their size with his own sword's when needed. *'High Durability': Shown when Zaii's opponent, Yusuke, had discharged powerful cutting ribbons of energy that penetrated the cloth that bound its energy and cutting edge, the blade itself hadn't been marred in the slightest. Zaii has claimed that no one has managed to chip the edge of Akire, in any battle that he's fought, and his superior Shinshin can attest that not even he could damage his weapon, saying its one of the most durable pieces Zaii has in his possession. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):